My Favorite Song
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Luka has a favorite song. It's nothing like Jagged Stone could ever write. His own guitar could never compare. Only his beautiful girlfriend could play this melody. He just need to play the right chords whenever they are together. Rated M for Lemon!


**Well, someone had to do it! Luka is such a cinnamon roll and deserves so much fluff written about him. But don't lie to me and say you haven't subconsciously thought of Lukanette smut. I have because DAMN that boy is** _ **fine as hell**_ **! So if you don't like smut, turn away now. For those of you who are curious and feed into the Lukanette, enjoy!**

* * *

They had been dating for a few months now. Luka and Marinette sat on the former's bed while he played whatever came to me on his guitar. Juleka and Mrs. Anarka had left the house boat to give the two some privacy. Marinette was snuggled at Luka's side as he gently strummed his instrument, the tune making Marinette close her eyes and revel in it. He always knew the tune her heart was playing. It felt comforting to have someone understand her in a way words couldn't express. Suddenly, he stopped playing.

When Marinette opened her eyes, she found beautiful teal eyes staring back at her. The pigtailed blushed and looked away, embarrassed. But a gentle hand pressed against her smooth cheek, turning her back to look at him. He stared into her soul with half-lidded teal eyes.

"I've wanted to do this for a while now," he whispered, leaning down.

Marinette had a feeling what was coming. She saw it when they were first captured by Captain Hardrock. The expression he was making now was the same as back then. She didn't know what to make of such a gesture back then. But now, they didn't have an audience to interrupt them.

Marinette slowly closed her eyes tilting her head upward, so the taller boy could capture her lips with his own. Luka slowly moved his guitar off the bed and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His other hand still rested on her cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. She moved herself onto his lap, looping her arms around his neck as she pressed herself against him. The brief wet sensation against her lips had the pigtailed girl blushing, the heat between her legs growing more intense. She relaxed and slightly parted her lips, letting his tongue enter her mouth. His tongue brushed against her teeth, but when it brushed against her own, Marinette jumped and shuddered at the same time. The cool metal of his tongue piercing (which she honestly found kinda hot) sent a shiver up her spine, the new sensation both nerve-wracking and exciting. Luka seemed to sense this as her carefreely parted their lips. The string of saliva that still connected them had Marinette turning a new shade of crimson.

Luka stared at her, Caribbean blue eyes swimming with concern, and a frown in place. "Sorry, was that–"

"No!" Marinette hurriedly said, but then coughed to cover it up. "I-I mean, it's f-fine. Your…piercing just felt weird for a sec… I-In a good way, of course! I-I mean, there's no other kind of weird with you! Ugh, I'm messing this up, aren't I…?" She averted to gaze to salvage whatever dignity she had left

A chuckle from above had Marinette looking back at Luka. "Actually, I wouldn't want this any other way," he said, once again bringing down his lips to meet hers in a heated kiss.

Luka's knee moved between her thighs, brushing against her heat, and his mouth swallowed the quiet moan that escaped Marinette's own mouth. His black-painted nails gently scratched at her back as his hands slipped up the back of her flower-printed shirt. She shivered and squirmed under his touch. Her hands shaking slightly from building anticipation, Marinette slowly pulled his hooded jacket off, letting it slide down his shoulders. Luka removed his hands from her back for a brief moment to let the jacket slide off his arms and drop to the floor soundlessly, only for his hands to immediately slip back under her shirt and rest on the sides of her waist, exposing her stomach in the process.

Luka's lips trailed down her jawline to her neck, leaving Marinette as a puddle of good in his hands. His hair tickled her cheek. "You're beautiful," he said, leaving featherlight kiss on her neck. "And kind." A kiss on her shoulder. "And brave." A kiss on her waist. "And smart." A kiss on her stomach. "And simply amazing."

He placed a kiss on her exposed hip, which happened when her pink jeans started shifting downward off her hips. He stopped and looked up at her from his position, his intense gaze telling her everything she needed. But she let him speak for his peace of mind. "Do you want this?"

"Yes," Marinette said with unwavering certainty.

"Then let's get this out of the way." The guitarist smirked with a glint in his eye and swiftly took of his white t-shirt, leaving Marinette to let out a gasp when she not only saw his bare chest for the first time, but also the skull-shaped bellybutton piercing. Luka seemed to take notice of her reaction. "I'm full of surprises, especially if you go lower." He crawled back up to her, their eyes meeting, and he whispered, "In a good way, of course…"

Marinette couldn't rack her brain around how her top and blazer suddenly joined his clothes on the floor, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She slid his ripped jeans down his hips until they were loose enough for him to kick off. He returned in kind with her own jeans. She blushed as Luka's hand reached back and unhooked her bra in one swift movement, leaving the article of clothing to join the pile. His fingers slipped into her underwear, gently gliding against her slit while Marinette let out a breathy moan. Luka connected their lips again while Marinette's hand roamed his chest, feeling the developing muscles and grazing against his piercing. She felt Luka shudder under her touch and, to be honest, to filled her with a sense of delight. She never thought she could ever make someone feel like that, but Luka's reactions were proving her assumptions wrong. He slipped two fingers in, pumping at a slow pace but gradually picking up pace as Marinette squirming underneath him.

"M-more!" the pigtailed girl suddenly cried out, her mouth freed as Luka's lips pressed against her neck.

Her panties grew wetter as he kept his pace, hitting a place that had her seeing stars very early on. Her voice came out in huffs and pants, words getting caught in her throat, which Luka was currently smothering with kisses. All too suddenly, the feeling was gone.

The blunette whimpered at the loss but Luka offered a playful smile as he moved down to her legs. Marinette's face turned red as she witnessed Luka grab the edge of her panties, _with his teeth,_ and crawl downward to pull them off. He smirked as he dangled them on his index finger for a couple seconds before tossing them onto the floor. Then, he kissed his way up from her ankles, to her knees, to her inner thighs, and finally her slit. His tongue glided across it, leaving Marinette shivering as she once again felt the cool metal of her tongue piercing.

Her back arched as he continued his ministrations, his tongue entering and exiting in a teasing manner. Her hand instinctively flew downward and grabbed his blue locks as she moaned, her cries echoing off the walls of the cabin. He took this as the positive sign it was and continued, his tongue plunging in.

Her legs wrapped around his neck as she felt the pressure building up in her core. "Luka!" She screamed his name as her release came crashing down on her.

Speaking from experience, Luka was not one to be deterred. He smiled up at her, crawling back up until they were eye to eye, and he was lined up at her entrance.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"As I'll ever be," she whispered back, a gentle smile playing on her lips.

With the permission he needed, Luka thrusted into her in one fluid motion, leaving Marinette gasping for breath as her nails scratched against his back. He shivered again and she, with what little thought comprehension she could gather at the moment, reminded herself to store "nail scratching" away for future reference. Marinette's cries grew louder as Luka's thrusts grew more intense but kept a steady rhythm. She expected no less from a talented musician like him.

"My second favorite song," Luka groaned out as Marinette moaned again, leaving her confused.

"S-s-second favori—ahhh!" She didn't get to finish her question as Luka thrusted in a particular spot that had her seeing stars for the second time. Luka picked her up and set him in his lap, thrusting upward as the noises they made blended harmoniously.

Both of them started to tremble as the pressure built up in both of them. Marinette hooked her legs around Luka's waist, the knowledge of being on the pill giving her much relief and an even greater want to fully experience and feel this moment. Luka, understanding her body language as always, kept in place as both reached the edge of pleasure and released together. Marinette threw her head back as a pleasurable moan ripped through her vocal chords, signaling the finale of their two-person private performance. The two collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily and spent.

Marinette caught her breath as she laid on the pillow, her messy pigtails sticking out like a sore thumb. But before she could drift off to dreamland, the blunette blushed as Luka rested his head on her chest. "My favorite song," he stated with a smile, his arms encircling her waist as he dozed off to the sound of her heartbeat.

Marinette giggled softly and stroked his fluffy black and blue hair while snuggling against him, joining him in sleep not even a couple minutes after.

* * *

When Marinette woke up a couple hours later, she found herself wearing one of Luka's Jagged Stone t-shirts, but without a bra underneath. Wearing Luka's clothes felt a little strange, yet comforting and sweet. It smelled so much like him too. She blushed and hugged herself, reveling in the happiness of the moment and the happiness she felt would follow in the future.

* * *

 **Yes, I did this and I feel neither shame nor regret. I got it off my chest and I'm showing it to all over you. And if some of you are gushing and screaming so loud that your neighbors suspect you're being murdered, then my work here is done!**

 ***bows and exits stage right***

 ***pops back in* Oh yeah. I sent in a request and now Luka is an official FF character you can add to your character list. Have fun with that! *pops back out***


End file.
